


Sick Day and Confessions

by Ookami82



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul is home sick with a cold, and realizes that Maka is more to him than his Meister.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day and Confessions

** Sick Day and Confessions **

Maka stood, fuming outside of her partner's bedroom door. "Soul! Come on, get up! We are going to be late…"

Maka had perfect attendance (thus so far) she was not about to let her idiot of a weapon ruin it for her because he could not get his lazy ass up!

"Alright, I am coming in and I don't care if you in your undies." She sing-songed. This tactic usually worked on the ruby eyed teen. He may have been cool, but Maka knew he took his modesty very seriously. It would not be cool for Soul to fluster over her flat-chested self seeing him in his boxers. Why wasn't he answering, damn it?

Maka growled all the while stomping a booted foot. She turned the knob and briskly opened the door.

"Soul!" She yelled as she spotted him still curled up in his bed. His alarm clock lay busted on the floor by his night stand. That was the sixth one that month he broke.

"Not movin." He replied tonelessly. She saw the top of his white haired-matted head turn away from her general direction.

Maka huffed in return. "Well then…I guess I am gonna have to make you." She moved to his bedside, book in hand, ready for the chance to beat him with it. Maka raised her book, usually in 2.5 seconds it would collide with Soul's stupid head and knock some sense into him.

Maka blinked a few times to register what had just occurred. Soul's hand shot out from under his covers and stopped her book dead in its path. She was shocked.

"Not movin, Maka." He repeated, louder. Was that hoarseness in his voice? Maka took her book away, laying it on the bottom of Soul's bed. Her facial expression changed from irritated to worried.

"Soul? Are you sick today?" She asked as she peeled some of his covers down. His yellow t-shirt was damp to touch. She watched his body shiver from the air she exposed him to. She moved her hand to his forehead, where she had to push away tousled, ivory locks. He was hot, very hot to the touch.

"I just need more time…" He mumbled tying in vain to not shiver.

Maka frowned, pulling the covers back up over his shoulders and tucking them around his form. "No, Soul you are really sick today…I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

Soul turned a little, so he could see Maka's face. "Don't worry about it, Maka. I didn't tell you so you didn't know. Don't get all emotional, stupid. You better get going, or you'll be late and you can't ruin that perfect attendance." He smirked trying to wipe that guilty look of her face.

Maka admired his attempt to make her feel better. But it didn't help the fact that as his Meister, she was supposed to look after him, her weapon. Damn it all.

_ Well, it's his stupid fault! If he would have just came out and told me he was sick, I wouldn't have come in here ready to kill him. Gah! What a moron! But then again he's looks so pale and his cheeks are so red…maybe I should stay home and take care of him… _ Maka thought, tapping her chin.

_ Crap, if I stay home that means I have to call Papa and tell him…and then he's going to ask why…and then he's going to have puppies because it's Soul. I don't know why he has a problem. It's not like me and Soul are kissing or doing anything like that…why am I even thinking that? Right, Papa the perv-" _

"Earth to Maka."

Maka jumped when she heard Soul's smooth voice. She turned away from the teen, her cheeks blazing red.

"I'm calling in today Soul." She replied hastily and went out the door.

Maka hadn't even picked up the phone when she heard Soul's level, yet hoarse voice. She was tempted not to listen to her partner but he just sounded way too pitiful to ignore. She peeked into his room, glaring at his now half-way sitting form.

"Maka, you can't ruin your perfect attendance because I have a stupid cold. Go to school, I'll be alright. Damn, I am not dying. And don't give me that I am your meister crap, kay?"

Maka reluctantly went to class; maybe she was getting soft on the dumb boy.

Maka made it through the day with out too much trouble from her father who was currently covering Dr. Stein's class. She figured it was mainly because Soul was not in class to add fuel to her father's fire. She still didn't see what Soul riled up with in the older Death Scythe. Hadn't Soul made it perfectly clear that he was not interested in Maka Albarne, the worlds flattest chested 17 year old?

She returned home to find Blair had gone to work (Thank god) and Soul was lounging on the sofa watching music videos. He still looked fevered and quite frankly, he smelled like what she called the "sick-ick". It was that sour smell that accompanied any human that was sick and only increased the more a person sweat. Soul was no different.

"Well, how was class? What boring crap did I miss today…did we dissect something again?" Soul asked, twisting his head around to see Maka.

Maka sighed, pulling out one of her pig tails. "Nope, my father taught us today about the History of Lord Death's Death Scythes. The old crap that we have went over like a thousand times…he was glad to see that you weren't in class. I still don't know why he insists on thinking your trying to molest me or something." Maka pulled her other pigtail out, cringing when a piece of hair got caught in her hair band.

"Because, he's a pervert and has nothing better to do or think about. I think that he is the reason I am not a Death Scythe yet." Soul turned back towards the TV.

"That's not it Soul, and I am totally not defending him on this. Lord Death does not think that you or I are ready for that."

"Yeah, whatever." Soul replied in a bored tone.

"I am going to take a bath and think about what to make for dinner. I was thinking chicken soup since you are sick and all. My mom used to make it for me and my father when I was young. What do you think?" Maka walked as she spoke, moving towards her bedroom.

"Whatever, soup is food and food is good. Oh and Maka, I took some of that medicine you had in the cabinet in the bathroom…didn't help, though."

Maka stopped at her door. "Oh, yeah the cold stuff. I doesn't really work if you are flu-like. I have fever medicine too. I'll find it and bring it to you when I get out of the shower."

Fifteen minutes later, damp hair and warm pajamas, Maka stood in front of the stove. She stirred a pot of almost boiling, canned chicken soup as Soul continued to watch TV. She had given him the fever medicine, which she hoped would help him feel a little better, or at least break the fever that plagued him. He was a quiet person sometimes, but is usual sarcasm was lacking and Maka missed that part of his personality. She finished with the soup, poured it into two bowels along with steaming cups of tea and plopped on the sofa next to Soul. She handed him his items, stole a portion of his blanket and grabbed the remote.

"You're not watching this are you? I am going to put something else on. Music videos this time of day are lame."

Soul slurped some soup from his spoon and nodded in agreement.

"Sorry the soup isn't home made, I didn't have it in me to cook like that tonight. I didn't get much sleep studying last night. Which is why I am in my pajamas already. I just want to relax and go to bed early tonight." She mused out loud not caring whether Soul heard her or not.

The two ate in silence and watched the images on the TV. Maka felt that both of them were not paying much attention to the TV. "Maka, how long have we known each other…I mean being partners and all?" Soul asked out of nowhere. He scratched the back of his head and adjusted himself to sit up better. Maka put her bowel on the coffee table and turned to face him.

"Um, I think I was 11 when I met you that day you were playing the piano, why?"

"I was just wondering…I was thinking about how much we have changed since then. We are much more kick ass now as partners than when we were 11. Besides, I'm a little taller and you are less flat chested, maybe that's why your dad has issues. He probably thinks that about all the guys now. They might be looking at his precious Maka." Soul snickered, leaning back against the sofa.

Maka wanted to hit him, but he was still sick and maybe the medicine was making him loopy. She would stick with that excuse for now. "Soul, that's not even funny. We are stronger, but it's not enough yet. We have a while to go and stop talking about my chest! That is the reason right there that my moron father thinks you're a pervert, your always talking about it!" Maka was yelling, but it had hit her somewhere in her rant that Soul actually complimented her.

Maka blushed, cutting off what ever reply Soul was going to make. "Hey…did you just say I was less flat chested? Soul, is that medicine making you stupid or something?"

Soul coolly, sighed, resting his head against his folded arms in back of his head. "It's true Maka, you were never ugly…and who cares if you have small tits, some girls do, it doesn't make you less pretty, that's really why your dad has a cow. He knows that because he's your dad and a guy. Guys look at you Maka, believe me. They just don't come near you because you intimidate them with your huge brain."

Maka was now sure that the medication had indeed made Soul stupid. It's not that he wasn't honest with her all the time; he just never said things to truly compliment her, except when it came to her fighting abilities. And why was he so suddenly interested in her boobs and how did he know other guys looked at her?

"How do you know they look? Are you my watch dog now, Soul?" Maka bit out, glaring daggers at her friend.

"I know and I hear them talk about you and how much you have grown in places. A few times, Kid has threatened guys with Liz and Patty. I get them when they least expect it. You don't need them drooling over you like dogs. Those are the guys that your crazy dad should give E's and dirty looks to. I just play the damn piano for you."

Maka blushed again. She had never once considered that Soul might have an ounce of feelings for her and never expected him or his friends to aid her in keeping the pigs away from her. She suddenly felt guilty that she didn't have faith in Soul to protect as just a regular friend. He was really watching her back and she was being a total utter bitch.

"I better not see you staring at my boobs or butt in the future, or you know what happens…" Maka threatened to lighten the sudden awkward mood. Soul had no response and closed his ruby eyes.

"Maka-chop" He muttered with a slight grin after a few moments.

"Girls notice you too, Soul…but they don't bother you because of me. I can back off if you want…I didn't think that maybe you'd be interested in them, but we are getting older and this is the year of the junior prom. It's only natural that people want to get dates." Maka stated rather disappointed. She didn't want Soul to have a girlfriend.

Why was that? Right, because deep down Maka knew she had strong feelings for her weapon; feelings that started way long ago.

"I know they notice and I don't care. I am not interested in them. I already got someone in mind. It's just really hard to talk to her."

Maka bit her lip to fight off her raging jealousy.

"She's a moron, beats the shit out of me…is really smart and has small tits."

Alright Maka was 100% sure the medication had seriously fucked her weapon up. She would never give him that crap again. He would just have to suffer his fever out. Did he just admit that he liked her…like romantically like her?

"And here she is not saying a word as I make a sappy-ass fool of my self. So not cool."

Maka did what she knew best…"STOP CALLING MY BOOBS SMALL DAMN IT!"

"Would it make you feel better if I said they were really nice small tits?" Maka saw his stupid, pointy grin and hit him in the face with a pillow.

"Soul, the medicine is talking for you, shut up before you have a stroke or something." Maka hissed catching the pillow that Soul threw back to her.

"You really think that Maka, not cool, Maka, not cool. I like being cool and you are making this suck…" Soul sighed, leaning up and towards his Meister. Maka didn't see him coming and almost banged head into his as he pressed his lips gently against hers. Her green eyes bulged out, but then slid closed as she realized that Soul was telling her the truth. He was after all the most loyal person she knew, especially when it came to her. He never lied to her either (she would not count the times Blair straddled his morning wood and his chronic trips to the bathroom) so why would he now, pressing his, soft, pleasant and _cool_ lips against hers. At that moment she could have cared less that he was sick and that she was probably going to get it. Maka responded shyly to his tongue entering her mouth. She suddenly felt very warm and very much awake. Soul leaned slightly into her, using his arms to hold his weight. They kissed intensely for a few moments until they both needed air. Maka watched Soul's mysterious eyes open and his cheeks match up in color. She then grabbed a handful of his shirt and kissed him again.

This time Soul became a little braver. He nipped her lips and moved down her jaw and to her neck. He pecked the side of her neck causing Maka to hiss in a breath. It wasn't long until she arched her back when she felt his hand slid over a clothed, erect breast. Maka back peddled when her thoughts collided into the danger this situation could give; however it wouldn't hurt to let him resume to second base. Maka loved to kiss his lips again, and so she did, encouraging him to keep his up ministrations. She felt elated that he wanted to touch her in a place that she felt so insecure over. He suddenly made her feel empowered and beautiful. Maka hadn't realized she moaned until she felt Soul's fingers caress both sides of her chest under her huge tee shirt. She felt him tweak a nipple and bent over to kiss him so hard she was sure she bruised his lips. Maka's body wanted to continue, but her mind made it real. Soul was sick and she now soon she would be. They were not going to enter to realms of hormonal teenage sex under such circumstances.

"Soul…" Maka panted, alerting her flustered weapon. Soul didn't have to hear her say to stop, he felt and he heard through their soul wave lengths. He pulled back and ran attentive, long- piano fingers through her blond hair. Maka smiled in return, closing in hug him tightly.

"That was probably the coolest damn thing you have ever done, Soul Evans."


End file.
